Lima Box (TV channel)
Lima Box (also known as Lima Box Canada) was a United States television channel owned by Sony Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Corporation. Program list :Main article: List of programs broadcast by Lima Box '2001' *Pecola (October 6, 2001-February 11, 2004) *Redwall (October 6, 2001-February 14, 2004) *Ultimate Book of Spells (October 6, 2001-March 29, 2004) *Men in Black: The Series (October 6, 2001-April 7, 2004) *Max Steel (October 6, 2001-April 13, 2004; December 10, 2006-July 31, 2007) '2002' *Wish Kid (September 13, 2002-August 19, 2006) *What's New Scooby Doo? (September 13, 2002-August 31, 2006) *Toad Patrol (September 13, 2002-September 25, 2004) *Dragon Ball Z (September 22, 2002-June 28, 2006) (Re-run on Nicktoons) *Pepper Ann (September 26, 2002-December 18, 2005) *Mighty Ducks (October 2, 2002-March 28, 2006) *Quack Pack (October 14, 2002-August 20, 2006; December 1, 2007-June 22, 2008) *Digimon (October 22, 2002-January 6, 2007; June 16, 2008-October 5, 2008) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (November 10, 2002-August 20, 2006) *Donald Duck Presents (2002) (syndication) *Donald's Quack Attack (2002) (syndication) *Teamo Supremo (November 20, 2002-February 10, 2006) *The Proud Family (December 11, 2002-August 8, 2008) *The Powerpuff Girls (2002) (re-run on Cartoon Network) *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) (re-run on Cartoon Network) '2003' *Mucha Lucha! (August 1, 2003-March 31, 2007) *Garfield and Friends (August 1, 2003-May 6, 2007) *Kid Paddle (September 6, 2003-August 11, 2007) *Rupert (September 6, 2003-October 31, 2007) *Blazing Dragons (September 6, 2003-April 29, 2008) *Astro Boy (September 6, 2003-August 31, 2008) *Teen Titans (November 8, 2003-September 30, 2008) *Sonic the Hedgehog (December 5, 2003-November 29, 2008) '2004' *Pokémon (January 1, 2004-October 13, 2006) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (January 1, 2004-December 2, 2006) *All Grown Up! (January 1, 2004-March 6, 2007) *Jackie Chan Adventures (February 4, 2004-June 29, 2006) *Codename: Kids Next Door (February 11, 2004-January 21, 2007) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (February 11, 2004-March 31, 2007) *Mona the Vampire (February 29, 2004-April 1, 2007) *Sonic X (February 29, 2004-June 6, 2007) *Fillmore! (February 29, 2004-June 26, 2007) *Disney's House of Mouse (February 29, 2004-July 31, 2007) *Creepschool (March 16, 2004-August 6, 2007) *The Cramp Twins (March 16, 2004-August 26, 2006) *Pokémon Advanced Challenge (April 22, 2004-March 23, 2007) *Jacob Two-Two (May 16, 2004-November 4, 2007) *MegaMan NT Warrior (August 22, 2004-December 6, 2007) *Duel Masters (August 22, 2004-January 29, 2008) *Atomic Betty (September 11, 2004-June 6, 2008) *Da Boom Crew (September 11, 2004-August 7, 2008) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (September 11, 2004-October 6, 2008) *Sabrina's Secret Life (September 11, 2004-December 7, 2007) *The Batman (September 11, 2004-December 24, 2008) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (September 26, 2004-January 8, 2009) *Dragon Booster (2004) (re-run on CBC) '2005' *G.I. Joe Sigma 6 (February 20, 2005-June 18, 2006) *The Boy (February 20, 2005-November 6, 2007) '2006' *Galactik Football (June 3, 2006-February 11, 2008) *Power Rangers (June 3, 2006-February 28, 2008) *Shuriken School (August 20, 2006-May 31, 2008) *Grossology (September 30, 2006-October 8, 2008) *Horrid Henry (December 9, 2006-December 11, 2008) '2007' *Arthur (January 8, 2007-June 5, 2009) *Hot Wheels AcceleRacers (February 20, 2007-July 20, 2009) *The Buzz on Maggie (May 13, 2007-October 4, 2009) *Shaun the Sheep (June 6, 2007-present) *Captain Flamingo (October 15, 2007-December 1, 2009) *Ruby Gloom (October 15, 2007-December 21, 2009) '2008' *Pet Alien (January 29, 2008-April 8, 2010) *Magi-Nation (January 29, 2008-May 9, 2009) *Will and Dewitt (March 1, 2008-July 11, 2009) *The Spectacular Spiderman (March 8, 2008-August 1, 2009) *World of Quest (March 15, 2008-August 21, 2009) *Metajets (2008) (re-run on Teletoon language English and French) '2009' *GoGoRiki (April 8, 2009-June 1, 2011) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (July 20, 2009-July 9, 2011) '2010' *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (April 1, 2010-present) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (April 1, 2010-present) '2011' *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (May 8, 2011-present) *Huntik (May 8, 2011-present) 'Current Programming Blocks' 'Marathon of Download' *'Trick of the Week' (2001-2006) - Trick of the Week an all shows of The Angry Beavers, Count Duckula, Looney Tunes, Toad Patrol, Redwall, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Bad Dog, Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea, Pecola, Pet Alien, and Shuriken School. To the be know to Lima Box. *'Ice 4 Toon' (2002-2003) - Ice 4 Toon is an all shows of Pecola, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Jackie Chan Adventures, Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000), Monster Rancher, Digimon, Power Rangers, Toad Patrol, The Magic School Bus, and The Cramp Twins. Now on Demand of Playhouse Lima and Lima Box. *'Cup Monster Rocks' (2002-2004) *'Shock Saturdays' (2002-2004) *'Shock Scare' (2003-2004) *'Shock Big Chase' (2003-2006) *'Trick Toons' (2004-2006) *'Play Go! Jam' (2004-2008) *'Meanies Movies' (2004-2009) *'Trick of the Week: Training Camp' (2005-2006) *'Snow Camp Jam!' (2005-2008) *'Play! Go! Oh! Jam' (2006-2008) *'Trick of the Week: @Cyber' (2006-2010) *'Snow Camp Holiday' (2006-2010) *'Cartoon Stacks' (2007-2009) *'Night Camp Summer' (2007-present) *'Trick of the Week: Camp Quest' (2007-2008) *'Action Camp' (2007-2009) *'Valentines Happy Cool' (2008-2011) *'Fool OOOO!!!' (2008) *'Trick of the Week: Fresh Month' (2008-present) *'Movies Old Dread Magic' (2008) *'Christmas Double Holiday' (2008) Slogan *''Whats Inside the Lima Box'' (2001-2006) *''You're Leave Signed Mark'' (2009-2010) *''Where So Camp Young, Teen, and Children it's Ideal Cool Mark!'' (2010-present)